Hobblegrunt
The Hobblegrunt appeared in 2014 movie called How to Train Your Dragon 2. The Hobblegrunt is a large Stoker Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Hobblegrunts are colorful creatures. These dragons are bipedal, but they have two small forelimbs with long claws. They have long, but surprisingly strong, thin necks. Their heads are large, with a big jaw that has an underbite, showing their many teeth. They have a small nose horn, in the front of their heads with their eyes just behind the horn. At the back of the skulls, they have a massive fin that acts like a giant radar. They can move this fin to better perceive their environment. Down their back, they have short spikes. Their bodies are long, but their large tails help them balance whilst on land. The tail ends in a fin that helps for stabilization during flight. It has clawed wings, small arms and big legs, much like a Deadly Nadder. Its tail has frilled edges, similar to that of a Monstrous Nightmare. The Hobblegrunt doesn't have a particular color, but instead it changes color depending on its mood: * Yellow: Happy * Purple: Curious * Red: Angry These dragons are usually calm and sensitive. They don't make too much noise, but when it senses an unpleasant atmosphere, it can become aggressive. Hobblegrunts prefer to stay in the shadows, and only come out if they are sure that there is no danger for them. Powers and Abilities * Color Changing: The Hobblegrunt is able to change its colors like a chameleon, and it even does so for a similar reason, as, contrary to popular belief, chameleons change color to communicate and show their emotions, similarly to the Hobblegrunt. This ability is also similar to the color changing of the Changewing. However, instead of doing it for defensive purposes, it changes color depending on its mood. It can use this ability to calm other dragons. * Firepower: Hobblegrunts are able to breathe powerful streams of red fire, similar to other dragons in their class, like the Monstrous Nightmare. The fire is bright enough to illuminate a dark cave, while holding it in their mouth. * Detecting Frill: Using the large frill on its head, the Hobblegrunt is able to detect the subtle shifts in temperature, barometric pressure, and the emotional states of nearby dragons or humans. This means that, even if they are blinded, a Hobblegrunt can still navigate the terrain easily. Hobblegrunts also have the ability to alter the behavior of other dragons in their vicinity, either to calm them or rile them up in the face of a common enemy. * Inflation: The Hobblegrunt is capable of inflating its body, possibly as a defense mechanism to scare away any predator who tries to attack it, like a pufferfish. This ability has yet to be seen in action. * Strength & Combat: Hobblegrunts are able to carry humans on their backs and longboats that are loaded with a multitude of objects without any signs of struggle. They are also capable on taking on multiple enemies by diving fast and crashing into them. * Endurance & Stamina: Hobblegrunts can quickly get up after crash-landing or after being freed from a trap. Hobblegrunts can travel long distances while also carrying a great amount of extra weight with them without showing any signs of exhaustion. Weaknesses The color changing properties of this dragon can allow hunters or foes to determine its weaknesses or whether or not it is aware of its surroundings. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe